Anais Watterson
'''Anais Watterson is one of the main characters in The Amazing World of Gumball. Anais is the youngest and most intelligent member of the Watterson family. Despite being only four-years-old she attends Elmore Junior High with her older brothers Gumball and Darwin. When Unicron makes a deal, with her older brother, he merges her with Nicole, forming Scourge.''' Appearance Anais is a small, pink rabbit. She resembles her father Richard Watterson, but is much shorter in stature and has more feminine appearance. Anais wears an orange dress with a white trim. Personality Intelligence Anais is by far the most intelligent member of her family, although her young age prevents her from really being noticed by adults. She has been shown on numerous occasions to have a nack for solving problems, such as the time she figured a way out of her flooded house, and the time she developed a complex solution to solve the problem of getting her grandmother's luggage up a flight of stairs. Even though Anais is four-years-old she still attends Elmore Junior High because of her extremely high IQ; however, she is not in the same class as her brothers and instead goes to a junior kindergarten class located elsewhere in the school. Anais is also a valued member of the school's Physics Club, and her vast knowledge of the subject has actually saved her from bieng vaporized by an evormous robot. She is so smart that the only person smarter than her is Bobert. Maturity Anais can also be considered the most mature member of her family aside from Nicole. She often takes care of her brothers in many ways, like helping them with their homework and making their breakfasts. Temper Anais has shown some signs of having her mother's fiery temper. When her brother accidentally lost her doll, she was extreamly upset and demanding, threatening to tell their mother what had happened. On another occasion, after finally her grandmother's bags upstairs, when asked to bring them back down she instead grew furious and kicked her suitcase out the window. Infantile tendencies Even though Anais is very mature for her age, there are still some occasions where she reverts to childish behavior. She is a huge fan of Daisy the Donkey, as evidenced by her Daisy plush toy and her extreme enthusiasm fo the Daisy on Ice show. Weakness * Anais likes to make cupcakes but the cupcakes they make are horrible to eat despite Anais is actually very smart. Gallery Tawog wiki p4.png Tawog wiki p7.png The Oracle 70.png Tawog age chart anais watterson by waniramirez-d90m0hk.png Spoiler11.png Password3.jpg Allergyithink5.png Allergyithink4.png 1411406702313.jpg The Password 3.png Puppypreview1.png The Amazing World of Gumball wiki1.png The Amazing World of Gumball wiki2.png ChPVVcdWIAEV8Nh.jpg In The Park.png Sticky and Ronald Cameo.png Against all odds by filthyphantom-d67un7a.png The amazing world of dragon quest by filthyphantom-d67y8pp.png VampireAnais2.JPG Rq40 argument by cartoondude95-d4vhyc4.jpg Anime 3.png|Old Anime Anime NEW 3.png|Anime TheSpoilerTHECALL.jpg S3E38_The_Egg_08.png TheGuy AnaisParasite 12.png TheGuy AnaisParasite 13.png Gumball anime sequence 5.png FuryWat.png Gumball anime sequence 16.png Gumball anime sequence 28.png Monster by natoman2-d6lm3tz.jpg Gumball playtime with slenderman by wani ramirez-d5t51jz.jpg Anais_cute.png Anaiswatterson.jpg Elmoreisastateapparently.png GB340MONEY52.png Happy_anais_watterson_wallpaper_by_yetioner-d637s5v.png HNI_9871.jpg Images_(13)6987546757745.jpg Justyouandme.JPG Name4.png Omgwemustkeep.png RealBruh.png S3Promo03.png She_needed_a_pen.png Spoiler_AnaisFace.png Spoiler36.png Spoiler43.png The_Car_15.jpg The_Friend_28.png The_Friend_96.png The_Oracle_5.png TheBumpkinPromo7.png TheClub15.jpg TheGoons19.png TheKiss47.png TheMoneyOfTheWorld.png TheRemote19.png TheRemote46.png TheTapePromoBABYANAIS.png Tpony57.png YesMa'am.png S4E36_The_Detective_01.png S4E36_The_Detective_02.png S4E37 The Fury 06.png Watterons + Rainbow.jpg Category:Females Category:TAWOG Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Heros Category:Protangists Category:Wattersons Category:Family Category:Gumball's Team Category:Cuties Category:Crossover Category:TAWOG Character Category:Female Characters